I save you
by DF-chan
Summary: 'I'm sorry I couldn't save you. But now you don't need to save me.' After all Toothless will never be able to be angry at his friend. One-shot. Characters' deaths. (Pointless angst.)


**.I save you...**

**SUMMARY:** _'I'm sorry I couldn't save you. But now you don't need to save me.' _After all Toothless will never be able to be angry at his friend. One-shot. Characters' deaths. (Pointless angst.)

**WARNINGS:** Mistakes (because author sucks in English grammar) and a lot of confusion (because author is just that weird). Pointless angst and pretty much a cliché plot.

**A/N:** Random fic. Partly inspired by the episode 'What flies beneath', but in reality has nothing to do with it or with Rider's of Berk in general. I just wanted to write something with reincarnation, and somehow it happened to become a death and angst fic, but without reincarnation. Gah, I hate myself. BTW it's my second fic in this fandom and I think I'm finally taking a gist of what this fandom is.)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any How To Train Your Dragon related franchise (films, cartoon, live show etc.) but I can claim this pointless and overused plot for myself!

* * *

What was going on? Why everyone was running? What was with this noise? Why his hide felt as if it was in fire and his lungs so tightened that it was hard to breath? Why his limbs felt so heavy and were aching in that dull unpleasant pain? What was going on? Why everyone was screaming?

His mind swirled in a chaotic whirlwind that once caught him when he was traveling far into East in his younglings' years and the aching in his body was worse than once after his fight with a pregnant female Skrill. Both experiences were unpleasant, but somehow what he feels right now was ten times worse.

He knows something is wrong. He feels it in the blood that sips through his unsheathed and clenched teeth and smells it in the air full of smoke and ash. He feels it in each of his bones, both shuttered and intact, and all his being is vibrating with this sense of _**wrongness**_ that seems to come out of his very soul.

He felt prickles of panic gently wrap his mind and cold as Hel fingers brush his pounding heart, but it seemed that his battered and broken body refused to move for him. Even his eyelids were too heavy and aching as he forced them open to look at the picture of war in all its glory.

Red dominated his vision and it had nothing to do with his own blood trickling over his forehead and eyes. Fire. Flames all around him painted everything in red and even the earth was glowing with that eerie color, as if a still ocean of fire beneath him and around him.

But he didn't hear the roar of the fire. No, something even more horrible overlapped the raging of the flames in his ears. Screams. Humans' screams.

He felt his heart froze. Humans. Vikings. Attack. Other tribe had declared war on the Hooligan tribe by attacking them in the midst of night. Boulders of fire painting the black sky. Call. Flight. Impact. Free fall. Scream. Human. His human. Hiccup.

Where is he? Why Toothless could not see him? Why Hiccup isn't coming for him? Where is he? Why Toothless is not with him? _**Where is he?**_

His body jolted painfully as he wobbled unsteadily on his legs, making little hatchling steps, moving forward to the raging inferno in front of him. He sees shadows moving somewhere in the midst of red and knows that they are humans, but he wasn't sure if it was enemy or friends. His paws splash the fire all around him on the ground, but he didn't pause in this liquid-fire, because he has to find his human and he knows he is somewhere near and he needs to get to him.

He had to find him. To find him. To be with him. To be sure he is okay. To be sure, so this sense of wrongness will leave, because it feels _**wrong**_, and he didn't want to feel it anymore. He is scared, confused, bleeding and hurt, but he knows if he will find him, everything will be okay. His human will help. He always helps him. Because that what they do for each other. _'I save you, you save me.'_ A voice in his mind chants and he isn't sure if it's his human or himself, but he follows the voice, because he knows it is right. Because, this is how they work. How their unbreakable, indescribable, wonderful bond works…

He found him.

Hiccup.

He is lying on the earth, partly hidden behind a fallen cart, a few flames licking all around him. His human is pale and bright, his hair blends in the fire, but he is here and that's what matters. But he needs to be with him, to be near, to feel him and of course be there when his human will open his eyes, from his unexpected nap in the midst of fire.

He felt his paws tremble as he half-crawled, half-limped towards his human. He bumps the cart to clear the way and fell down on the fire, his fireproof hide easily distinguishing the flames as he curls around his human. His broken wings are painfully stiff as he tries to pull them around his human, so instead he stretched his paws to gently lie them around the little frame. His beaten body is curled around his pale and bright human and he is happy, because he found him.

He is here. With him. They are together. _'I save you, you save me.'_ He purrs and nudges his snout in his human's hair that's painted in the liquid fire, making it even more fiery red. But he is careful so not to disturb him. He will guard his human in his sleep and maybe he will take a nap too. His body is hurt and tired, and the fire is licking all around him, making him warm and fuzzy. His human is safe in his grasp, so he probably can take a nap too. He feels his eyelids drop as he looks at his human, wanting to see him before he close his eyes.

Hiccup is lying in his paws, fur clothes torn and drenched in the liquid-fire. His pale face is a bright contrast against the red that travels down his head and the black of Toothless' scales. His still chest is a comfortable pillow to lay the head on and Toothless does exactly that, but not before gently nuzzling his human, inhaling the hidden aroma of his friend.

'_I save you, you save me.'_ Toothless though tiredly, feelings his eyelids fall, not noticing a lithe figure with bright hair appear in the line of his vision and ignoring the anguish scream that sounded somewhere far, far away. He felt his mind drift somewhere where his rider is already waiting for him, warm green eyes smiling and comforting as the dragon shuddered in a small sigh and stilled.

'_I'm sorry I couldn't save you. But now you don't need to save me.'_

* * *

…

Pretty pointless, isn't it?

R&R?


End file.
